Broken Road
by RedEclipse
Summary: Inu, Kag, San end up running away together.Inu wont talk about self. Rated R for Languge, Violence, and mild inferences.
1. Chapter One rewrie read even if you are ...

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.

Broken Road

By Red Eclipse

Chapter 1-2- Running paths

Dedicated to: Doctor Kiba, Abby small, demented-squirrel, Inanila Momimoya. Thanks for your reviews and support.

I knocked on my boyfriend's dorm room door. His roommate opened the door and started to poke at my face, I ducked under his arm and into the room. Hojo's roommate continue to stand at the doorway staring and pointing at some unknown thing. I pushed open the bedroom doors and saw Hojo. On the bed. Was too there. Yuma. Stare me. Pull skirt wrinkle at. Jump out up run. Wait let me reword that:

I opened the door and saw Hojo on the bed with Yuma, my Ahem-ex-Ahem best friend. She pulled at her skirt trying to unwrinkle it. Hojo immediately removed his hand from her thigh. She jumped up and ran out.

I felt a blow of cold air from her running past. It chilled my bones. Hojo came over to me and put his hand on my right cheek and tried to pull me into a passionate kiss. I was unresponsive, because his hand and his lips sent a cold piercing chill down from my head to my toes. Not the good kind that makes your heart flutter and sticks you toes to the ground as you let yourself slide into them.(Thinking about Hojo gave me my first kiss and I've never felt that from him, it's always been kind of like kissing a toad.) Once the piercing chill hit my foot it forced my knee upward, I caught him in the lower abdomen (I had a small target)

He clutched his stomach and wheezed a few breaths out and looked at me with wide pleading eyes. He stood back up and I reacted once again. I punched him. Hard. I caught him in the temple area and he toppled over back onto his bed. I turned and shoved my way through his roommate still pointing and staring into the hall.

I stopped into my room and took a few breaths. I stretched out on my bed for a few minutes and closed my eyes and continued my breathing. I stood up and emptied my messenger bag out onto the floor. The books fell out with a dull thud. I ran around the room stuffing the bag with a few changes of clothes and grooming things. Then I picked up the books and locked them in the suitcase I bought to keep my stuff out of the reaches of my klepto roommate. I took one last breath and walked down the hall calmly. I pressed the down button for the elevator and readjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder. The door chimed and opened for me and I entered it. Music came from a speaker at the ceiling. I listlessly listened to it's melody as I waited for the elevator to arrive at the lobby. The numbers above the doors lit up as it passed the floors until it finally arrived onto level one. I stepped out into the abandoned lobby. I heard a humming and looked around the room for the source. An elderly woman was pushing a floor buffer against the marble floors in the lobby. She smiled at me as I walked by here avoiding the clean parts.

When I stepped outside a cold air hit me even though it was the middle of spring. I walked through the parking lot until I spotted my car. I unlocked the door and sat in the driver's seat for a minute. An amazing thought occurred to me sitting there. A euphoria ran through me with the thought. Like a bird with it's wings clipped finally flying, as impossible as that it is it expresses my sudden feeling of freedom.

In the back seat was a sack full of Hojo's and my own laundry. That's right I did the ing assholes laundry for him. I also knew that in one of the pairs of jeans Hojo's wallet sat just waiting for me to spend. His no limit card from daddy. I grinned and fished through the bag till I found it Then I slid the card out and slid it into my own wallet. I turned the key and listened as the car started up. I put it in gear and drove out of the parking lot.

After about a half hour of driving it began to rain increasingly hard. The roads were almost completely bare; I only saw the occasional car passing by me on the road. My windshield wipers squeaked as they wiped the excess water off only to smear my vision more.

From far away I saw a girl sitting on duffel bag and holding a jacket over her head. She was obviously hitchhiking and I pondered whether or not I should stop to help her out. My car came near her and I put my foot on the brakes and waited for my car to come to a stop. She looked startled when she noticed my car. I popped my head out of the window, "Do you need a ride somewhere?" I asked her. Her face was strained red with tears and the rim of her eyes were turning black. She nodded and stood up, taking her bag and coming up to the car. I unlocked and opened the passenger side door and she shuffled in awkwardly while holding her bag. She threw that in the back next to mine.

"I take it you're going on a trip." She said looking at my bag while she shut the door.

"Sort of an early spring break road trip courtesy of a credit card belonging to a dog." I mumbled. "Where are you going?"

"I don't really care. I just want outta here." she spat the last syllable of 'here' out like it was bile.

"What happened? Did your boyfriend cheat on you too?"

"Who doesn't that bastard cheat on me with? Anyway I'm Sango, thanks for the ride."

"It's no problem. I'm Kagome. So you don't have a place in mind?"

"Nope. Let's just drive and see where it takes us." So we drove on in silence. Sango kept mumbling things to herself and it started to get hard to see the road through the rain.

Sango stuck her hand out the window and jerked it back quickly, "Fuck! It's like god damn freezing hail out there!" She screamed rubbing her palm. I noticed another hitchhiker, I could tell they were about 19 or 20 but I couldn't decipher if it was a male or female but they were standing by a bag, trying to get out of the rain by the thin trees that the city plants that really serve no purpose.

"Sango look. Should we pick them up?" I pointed out to the huddled blob.

"It won't hurt anything, and if they're an ax murderer eh…it'll all end faster." I cringed at her morbid comment but put stopped the car. The person was on Sango's side so she popped her head out of the window. "You need a ride somewhere?" She called out with plenty of enthusiasm, (sarcasm, sarcasm)

"Yeah I need to get as far as you can take me. Anywhere you're going is fine." A ruff male's voice said. I unlocked the back door and took the bags already in there out. Then running I popped the trunk and threw the bags in there. The male followed me and put his bag in there also. Then we both barreled into the car.

"Where are you girls heading." He asked in his incredibly husky voice. I was kinda thrown off by it.

"Away from bastards." Sango mumbled.

"She means, neither of us have any idea where the hell we're going. We're just leaving and I have a dog's credit card so were free of limitations." I said.

"Okay. Good I guess." He said. Sango suddenly decided to crawl over the space between the driver and passenger seat into the back row. She kicked the car out of drive on her way. The car swerved around the deserted road and I made a quick stop in the middle of the road. I breathed heavily, "You fucking moron!" I screamed restarting the car. The guy in the back was clinging onto the car door and Sang was sitting calmly on the see facing the guy.

"Hi, I'm Sango. What's your name?" She said like a pre school kid.

"What is fucking wrong with you!?" He yelled.

"NooOooOOOOooo! You haven't answered my question yet. You don't get to ask a question until you answer mine." Now she sounded like a toddler explaining something a grownup wasn't understanding.

"Psycho."

"Kagome!" She whined up to me.

"What?!" I growled.

"Stranger boy won't answer my question!"

"Shut up Sango." I demanded.

"But..." She started.

"Say another fucking word and I tie you to the fucking seat." I growled to her.

"Kagome yell at me." She started to pretend to sob but made it sound like an infant with colic.

"Tell her your name already."

"No."

"Tell her dammit. She might shut up."

"No. I'm not traveling with you long so what's the point?"

"Wahhhhhhh He no tell his name-name!" Sango wailed collapsing against the back of the driver's seat.

"You fucking asshole. Now we have to listen to her."

We drove in silence and relative sanity except when Sango decided to climb back over to the front passenger seat and also when she unrolled the window stuck her head out with most of her body out side the car and screamed, "STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY MOOD YOU BASTARD!" to the highway. The guy who wouldn't tell us his name and I were staring in horror as Sango came back in and shook her head and sat calmly.

"I'm hungry." She declared to us, still staring in disbelief.

"Now I know why mothers always tell you not to pick up hitchhikers." I mumbled.

"What?" She growled.

"Oh nothing." I said innocently.

"Seriously. I'm hungry can we stop somewhere?" She pleaded.

"I've been down this highway before, I think there's a Denny's at the next exit." Mr. No name said.

"If there isn't you get to attack Mr. won't say his name back there okay Sango?" I told Sango. She grinned evilly. She waved to Mr. No name. The exit gave way to a glowing Denny's sign with the words 'Open 24 hours' under it, which was good for us considering it was one A.M.. I parked my car and turned the engine off. The guy in the back got out immediately and started walking to the diner. Under the few still working street lamps and a sliver of moonlight form the waning crescent, his hair looked silver. I blinked a few times and stared at his hair. He looked over his hair revealing amber eyes and glared at me, "Stop staring at my fucking hair!" He yelled.

"Is that your natural hair color?" I asked. An annoyed look passed over his face.

"Yes. Now stop looking at it!"

"Sango come on!" I turned my attention on the weirdo in my car. It looked like she was sniffing her shoe so I didn't go over to her. "Sango!" I yelled again. From the corner of my eye I saw the silver hair guy light a cigarette and lean against a support pole. Sango jumped out of the car and literally hoped over to me holding her shoe in her hand.

"I don't even want to know why you're doing this, just come on." I said walking away. "I'm getting a table." I said to silver guy as I walked past him. He nodded his head slightly and exhaled smoke the opposite way. Sango stopped in front of him ready to bug. "Sango come." I ordered before she got hurt which was likely.

The diner was empty when we stepped in. A hostess was reading a glamour magazine on the other side of a small counter. She looked up when the bell above the door chimed. "Party of two?" She asked.

"No one more outside." I corrected.

"Okay whatever." She took menus and walked away quickly. We followed her and she dropped the menus on a booth then she took our drink orders. Sango sat down on the opposite side of me and started rambling. I laid my head on the table and remembered the look on Hojo's face and that stupid kiss. Why did he kiss me? Was that meant to mean something? What could it mean? I was disturbed by heat suddenly next to me. I looked up and saw the silver haired dude.

"Are you gonna tell us your name now?" Sango asked. He smirked at her.

"Yeah but only if you tell me why you ran away from home." He lied. I could tell he was lying by the smirk but Sango was gullible enough to believe him.

"Okay fine I'll start then." She suddenly sounded serious almost like a normal person. "My boyfriend Miroku has always flirted with girls. Not just flirt but he'll ask them to bear his children and he'll grab their assed. Right in front of me as if I wasn't there. This girl named Yura, a fucking slut by the way, she transferred to our school our senior year of high school. Then she ended up going to the same college as me and Miroku. She even had the same damn major as me. I swear it's like she was following me. She was falling all over Miroku all the time. I started to get suspicious that something was going on, it was just a feeling I had nothing to back it up with. of course.

"I think I did the reasonable thing, I stole Miroku's backpack after our physics lecture and searched through it."

"Real reasonable yep." Silver dude said sarcastically.

"Shut up, it is reasonable to prove or disprove that kind of a theory." I smacked him in the head after I said it. He glared at me. "Go on Sango."

"Thank you Kagome. Anyway, I searched his backpack and found a room number to a motel. I was so fucking pissed …" She made a fist and took a breath to calm herself "With that in my head I decided to follow his ass. Earlier tonight I sat in my car that was parked a short ways away from his car so I could see him but he couldn't see me. When he got into his car I followed him. We drove to the very motel that Miroku had written down. I stalked him up to the room number that was written there too. He knocked on the door and rubbed his palm. Yura opened the door and hugged him. He followed her in and shut the door. I didn't want to know what was going on so I went back to my dorm room and packed. I was only going to clear my head enough to talk to Miroku, but I decided to take the semester off and ended up here."

"That fucking asshole." I said.

"Your turn Kagome." Inuyasha nudged me.

"No I don't really want to." I said putting my head back on the table.

"Oh come on Kagome, what's the worse that can happen? Me and this freak can make fun of him and you get it off the top of your head." Sango said.

"I really don't want to." I said shaking my head.

"You leave me no choice then." Sango took a deep breath. "Please, please, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please…"

"ALL RIGHT." I screamed. Sango smiled and folded her hands.

"Hojo was my first boyfriend. I never really liked him I just pitied him sorta. He gave me these stupid health presents all the time during high school. He was sorta sweet in a platonic innocent way. We went to the same college this semester and he was completely loyal he tool all the same classes as me and followed me around the whole year. All semester I've felt kinda trapped I told Hojo I was thinking of transferring to a school 500 miles away that he didn't have the GPA to get into. He started crying right there in the middle of the hall when we were walking away from class. If I went somewhere with out him he would be leaning against my door bawling. Asking what he had done wrong.

"I told him in December and was kinda guilted into staying where I was. About a week after I told him I was thinking of transferring my best friend, Yuma, started to hang around Hojo a lot. I thought nothing of it because of Hojo's past loyalties. Then today I went to Hojo's room. His roommate let me in and I went into the bedroom and saw both Yuma and Hojo on the bed beginning something. Hojo got up and pressed his lips into mine and that sent my knee up and because of the small target I had I missed and hit his lower abdomen then he stood up and because of his eyes I punched him, I caught him straight on the temple and he passed out. Then I just left and here I am too I guess."

"That damn bastard. How dare that pimple faced little toad do that to you. With that little skank too. The nerve of the prepubescent bastard. I heard he can't even drive and he kisses toads because he's so stupid he thinks that will get rid of the zits." Sango jumped up and yelled at the top of her lungs I dropped my head onto the table to hide my red faced. Sango jumped up onto the table and started yelling about toad licking medicine man. "Hey Inuyasha you have silver hair." She said suddenly standing still. The silver haired guy was ready to kill her and I couldn't stop laughing.

Little to say here, We got kicked out.

Inuyasha glared out at the street and tracked something with his eyes. Sango and I started walking to the car. I unlock Sango's door and walked over to the driver's side and opened the door. I looked over for the guy and didn't see him. I looked down the side walk and saw him running as fast as he could.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled. "Whatever." Sango crawled into the backseat and stretched out. I started the car and took off down the road.

Soon I could hear Sango's soft snoring in the back and there was nothing but dark empty road around me. As suddenly as the silence had started it was shattered. I jumped when I heard glass shattering.

"What the fuck was that?" I screamed.

A/N (11/27/04)-- Oh what suspense. So I rewrote this chapter I think it's better, hopefully you do to. If you read the thing on my bio then I'm so sorry. I was almost done with this chapter a few days ago then I spilled water on my keyboard. I ignored it for a few minutes then my computer started beeping. I also decided to take the keyboard apart and try to fix it myself. So I just got a new keyboard last night. I absolutely love this thing. The buttons are fun to push. I love buttons they're fun. If you noticed my long absence then I'm ever sorrier. I had a lot of fucking shit to deal with. (Depression, suicide attempts, my brother living with us again, my old enemy being at the same high school as me and she had to fuck with me again.) And on top of all that something from my past is catching up with me.

But I might be moving soon so YAY!

Most importantly though you guys so rock. I'm so sorry I left for so long. I'm gonna have a bunch of chapters up in winter break. I love you guys so much I hope you're still around and still reading. I have a notify list but I lost the URL. I'm gonna have to find that again.

One last thing, if you haven't noticed the changes in the story:

I actually have it planned out now (more detail demented-squirrel -) I planned the whole thing when I had to stay at school during a field trip because I can't pay attention to my Geometry teacher. My head drifts down and I have to scream to myself 'pay attention dammit' it's not hard it's really easy math but he is so boring. I hate Mr. Jahns!

The characters are more planned out and have detailed emotions.

Oh yeah, duh, I almost forgot. It's in first person now

And finally it is rated R for Strong language, mild violence, and sexual **_inferences_**. I swear no lemons.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Note-

If you haven't read the rewrite that I just posted I think last week you need to read it. I changed a few

Aspects of the story and you will be lost without having read it.

(Try and guess the obvious Kill Bill reference)

Broken Road

Chapter 2.2- Silver Bullets

By Red Eclipse

* * *

The shattered glass initially threw me off. I searched for the reason my back window was broken frantically. Then I looked back at Sango who had been lying under the window. Luckily she had pulled a jacket over her upper body and her head as a blanket. My thoughts were refocused when a car rammed mine. I put my foot on the gas and took off as fast as my car would go. Something whizzed by my head and went into the dashboard with a loud slam. I knew what it was now and drove praying that I would survive the night.

Silently I ran through the list of people who would want me dead. I figured that maybe I called some girl poo face in preschool and she had been harboring it against me for all this time. Over the twelve years that had passed she had become queen of the gerbils and had a giant army of radioactive gerbils which were presently throwing themselves at my car.

My thoughts, as methodical as they were, were interrupted again when another shot was thrown into my car. I cried out a little and then I realized the car was at max speed. I wanted to bawl. I wished I had just stayed in my dorm room and cried. Burned all his stuff that I had and all his presents he had given me, how the hell are a pair of frikkin wooden shoes gonna help me now huh toad man?!! I would have cut his face out of all our pictures, and ate ice cream and chocolate and bawled even more. I would have survived the night at least.

Now I was on a deserted street with some car shooting at me. I sharply turned my car onto the first turn I saw and drove. I turned every turn I saw trying to lose the car. Sadly I accidentally turned onto the freeway. I was ready to cry but I had to just keep driving. I didn't believe in a god of any kind but I prayed anyway. I tried to bargain. I saw a cell phone sitting on the dashboard. I jumped at it and frantically dialed 911.

"Hello 911. What is your emergency?" The operator said.

"Help me please. I'm being…" I screamed as the phone flew from my hands onto the floor sparking. The car rammed me again. "Damn damn damn! I'm gonna die and I've only been kissed by a toad. How depressing."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a silver blur running down the side of the free way toward the two cars. It ran toward the car behind me. I watched in awe as the person, that I realized was the silver haired guy I had picked up earlier, kick the front windshield in from the roof. The car shot at us again then they swerved the car around the road trying to throw him off. I pulled over and when the car passed the guy jumped onto my roof and jumped down. He told me to pop the trunk then he pulled me out of the car and shielded me with the open door and the car. He ran to the trunk and grabbed his bag. He threw it next to me and then he jumped back over too me. He crouched there opening his bag and took a black vest.

"This will probably be too big for you but it'll help." He said throwing something over my head roughly. He reached into the vest and roughly tugged my arms out. "Where's your friend?" He asked.

"She's asleep in the back." I said. He grabbed a heavy black blanket out of his bag and opened the back door.

"There the bullet proof vest should protect you and she's pretty safe under this bulletproof blanket."

"I didn't know there was such thing." I said staring at him as he slammed the door crouching.

"Specially made. Now I'm gonna jump onto your roof and I need you to drive. Can you do that?" He asked holding a rifle.

"Yes." I choked.

"Hey don't cry. I promise you'll be okay. "He grabbed my shoulders and stared directly into my eyes. "Here, if I fall off the car or get shot take this" He handed me a small black gun. "It can't be traced so if you kill anyone just wipe the whole thing down and throw it down the river and try not to leave any DNA around okay?"

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath.

"Brave girl." He patted my shoulder. The he took his rifle and reached into the bag and put more ammo in his pocket. "Go." He said jumping onto the roof. "Straight for them!" He called in to me. I turned the car around and floored it. I heard shots from both directions. People fell to the ground on the other side.

By the time we reached the car only two were standing. The guy on top jumped off the roof and called into me to stop. I turned the car around and pulled over. When I looked over he was yelling at them. In one second he had pulled put a big hunting knife and was holding it at one of the guys from the car's throats. He yelled violently at the other guy while the guy in his arms.

We need a key here:

Guy S- Hitchhiker I picked up (Authors note-Inuyasha, just incase you couldn't tell by now.)

Guy 1- guy who 'guy S' is yelling at

Guy 2- guy with knife being held at throat.

There that should simplify things.

I saw two cars coming toward us at incredibly fast speeds. 'Guys S' didn't see them since he had his back to the road. I leaned over and unrolled the passenger side window I stuck my head out and tried to get Guy S's attention.

"Hey silver haired guy two cars are coming up fast!" I shouted. He looked and shouted violently. He got fed up and slit Guy 2's throat. I winced momentarily. Guy 1 pulled a gun on Guy S. The two cars were still coming. Guy S put his hands up. His rifle was laying in the street. I looked at the handgun and then looked at my target. I cocked the gun and aimed.

My arm shook as I tried to aim. I closed my eyes and squeezed the trigger. When I opened them again Guy S was looking at me in shook. I threw myself back into the driver's seat and turned the car on. Guy S ran for his gun. I could see shots hitting the ground as he ran for my car. He jumped on the hood and then onto my roof. I floored it again and Inuyasha shot at the car as I drove away.

A few minutes later the cars were on us. He popped his head down form the roof and yelled at me to move over. Then he gripped the side and flipped himself into the driver's seat and I was just able to get out of his way. I felt my eyes well up with tears.

* * *

A/N- Did you get it? LoL gay I know I couldn't think of another last name. Read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no ownie Inuyasha.

A/N- I made a huge mistake in my last chapter and I really don't feel like fixing them I had them find out Inuyasha's name with out him saying anything in chap 1 and in chap 2 I think I forgot to have him say his name. It messed up my plan for this chapter. Sorry for being so slow, seven months is way to long. I'm really sorry. Oh now try and find the Kill Bill reference. It's lame but still there. Thank you to Fire who reviewed last chapter. Hope you're still reading. I'm trying to get back to updating again, but the next one won't happen until I finish two more chapters of Homecoming court. I'll try to get them done fast, cause I really want to work on this story.

Broken Road

By Red Eclipse

Chapter 3Awakening

I woke up in a bed. At first it felt normal, the sun fell in streaks across my face. I thought I was in my dorm. I looked to my right and instead of the usual klepto roommate either looking through my cds or using my shampoo, from my bag may I add, I saw nothing but more bed. I moved my foot to make sure I wasn't seeing things. When it didn't fall off the small bed I figured I wasn't in my dorm. I sat up in a confused haze. Only one thought running through my head.

_Where the hell am I?_

I moved the sheets back and put my feet on the ground. I felt really dirty since I was still in my own clothes. You know that feeling when you sleep in your clothes and it feels like they've sunken inside of your skin and they are burning you. I hate that feeling. I stood up and scanned the room. It was huge. The bed I just inhabited looked king sized. There was a full sized burgundy velvet couch by a fireplace beside a loveseat, Along with a Mahogany wood piano in the other corner. I gasped when she saw in and walked over to it and lifted the heavy wood cover over the keys. I sat on the bench and hit a key. It chimed beautifully I couldn't stop grinning. Wherever I was it really didn't matter this was beautiful. From the piano bench I spotted the bathroom. I went toward it and turned the latch on the lock. I turned the water on and disrobed. The water calmed my running head. I was starting to remember the last night's events. I remembered Sango and Inuyasha and the car. Oh my poor little car. I shot someone. They died because of me. I rested my head on the wall of the shower. The hot water felt good. I washed my hair with the expensive shampoo sitting in the shower caddy. I took the towel of the rack and returned to the room for my bag. I rifted through it and took out some of the clothes I packed last night. I returned to the bathroom so I could change. I stared at myself in the mirror and sighed. "What are you doing Kagome?" I asked myself.

Once I was dressed I was hesitant to leave the room. I had now idea where I was. So I sat on the couch in the room and laid my head on the arm. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. The world disappears into a blackened abyss when you close your eyes. There was a knock at the door. I jerked and stayed quiet. I stayed still in my spot. After a few moments the door opened. Still I didn't move. I pretended to be asleep on the couch. Someone was standing above me; I heard them sigh. Then they walked away but didn't leave the room. Piano music flew to my ears. I shifted to my side and fluttered my eyes open. I saw the silver haired dude sitting on the piano bench.

"Who are you?" I asked softly not wanting to startle him. He didn't look over at me or stop playing. He seemed to not have heard me. It bugged me, but I said nothing. He was completely into his music. I'd never heard the melody, I wondered if he'd composed it. It was beautiful. It was desolate with a wavering hope in it. He didn't stop until it was over. Then he sighed and turned around to face me. I sat up waiting for him to answer me.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked his face was grave.

"Of course I want to know. Are you crazy or something? Should I be more concerned than I already am?" A smirk danced on his lips.

"My name is Inuyasha." He paused and he looked annoyed. "…Hanzo." He grimaced after he said the name.

"As in-"

"Yes and shut up." I lifted my eyebrows. Hanzo was a famous family who started a small chain of bed and breakfast's. They were small and elegant, or so I've heard. I've never stayed in one. To stay in one for one night equals my whole tuition for a semester. The family was very famous. His brother was a heartthrob to every young girl in the country. There were only rumor about Inuyasha. He was rarely photographed but scandals followed him supposedly. I stayed quiet.

"Where are we?" I finally asked timidly. He looked up surprised apparently he was expecting a different question.

"Oh my family's summer house. I'm waiting for a phone call. I'm really sorry about last night."

"It's okay." I don't know why I said it. He looked like he needed it.

"No. It's not fair you were trying to be nice and-" He stopped abruptly and sighed. "Sorry. Uh there's breakfast in the dining room if you're hungry."

"Thanks." I said meekly. I followed him out the door out to the stairs and the dining room was right beside the living room. Sango was sitting there stuffing her face. Inuyasha turned and went back upstairs after He showed me to the dining room. I watched him as he went up without a word.

"Hey." Sango said. Calmer than last night.

"Morning." I greeted. Sitting next to her. I poured myself a glass of orange juice. I felt kind of nauseous. I sipped it slowly.

"You okay?" She asked looking at me seriously.

"Yeah. I just feel kind of sick." Sango looked at me sympathetically.

"Do you know what happened last night? When we got here Inuyasha was talking to himself oddly before he knew I was awake."

"It was weird. This car shot into mine when we were on the freeway minus Inuyasha and then it started trying to ram the car. Inuyasha came out of nowhere. It was really scary." I sighed.

"Really. That's freaky. Do you think Inuyasha is dangerous?"

"I don't know. He seems sad. I feel sorry for him."

"Hmm. I think I should have thought this out a little more. I'm starting to regret leaving. It feels so pointless and childish."

"I don't know what to feel. I feel like there is nowhere I'm supposed to go. I just wanna scream and rip at my hair. Seems like the only reasonable response." Sango laughed and I joined her.

"My parents are probably really worried. I tried to use the phone in my room but it was disconnected." I lifted my eyebrows again.

"He said something to me about waiting for a phone call. I wonder if he'll even tell us what going on."

"I doubt it. He seems very secretive."

"He's a Hanzo he's probably used to it."

"Yeah. Probably." She sighed and then I sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha said it would be awhile before we could leave. I wandered around the house until I found a library. I walked in and was astonished by the sheer size. Books were pulled off the shelf and lay on the couches. There were thousands and thousands of books. A public library would shake in fear if it saw this library. I lay my hand against the spines of the books as I made my way through the rows. Most of the books were hardcover 1st editions. I couldn't believe it when I was holding a first edition of Shakespeare's Othello. My hand shook and I almost started crying. I sat in a plushy chair nestled in the back between several rows. I opened the book carefully so afraid I would harm it. The door slammed open. I froze. It was Inuyasha; he rushed over to the couch by the phone. He sat down and I heard him sigh.

From my spot he couldn't see me but I was still afraid to move. I clutched the book to my chest afraid to breath. The phone rang and he picked it up impatiently.

"About fucking time Toutosai, What can you tell me about Sesshomaru? – What the Fuck? I'm gonna marry every girl I run into now? Fucking bastard - He's gonna fucking die! – So I have to tote these ones around or Sesshomaru is gonna kill 'em? – This is ridiculous. I don't want the goddamn money. – Dammit you better fix this Toutosai. Or I'll kill you instead. – Shud up!" It was a very one-sided conversation. My mouth was dropped. I controlled my breathing. He got up and hit the wall. He slammed the door shut behind him. I got up and tried to quietly steal out of the room. He was leaning his head on the wall of the living room. When I passed him he lifted his head.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked glaring at me.

"I was looking for a bathroom. This house is too big." I mumbled. I'm a good liar most of the time.

"The other hall." He said without looking up again.

"Oh thanks." I said walking to the to the other hallway. And locked the door. That was a weird conversation I had just over heard. It really bugged me that I didn't know what was going on. I came back in the living room not knowing where else to go. Inuyasha was sitting on an armchair staring off. He looked pissed off. I started to back out of the room, but he jerked his head up when I got to the edge of the stairs.

"Hey can you tell Sango we're leaving in a little while?" He asked.

"Sure." I said running up the stairs. Sango had gone upstairs to take another nap. When I got to her room however she wasn't on the couch or the bed. I heard muffled sobs coming from the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"Sango are you alright?" I called inside.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine."

"Let me in."

"I'm on the toilet."

"No you're not. Let me in."

"Yes I am I'm taking a crap."

"No you're not."

"How would you know?"

"I'm psychic. Now let me in." She came to the door reluctantly and turned the latch. She opened the door a crack to let me in. When I pushed it open Sango was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. I sat down next to her and hugged her. She was shaking uncontrollably with her sobs. I didn't ask her a single question I just stood by her as she cried. I knew she was suffering and there was nothing I could really do for her.

A/N- Again I'm really sorry about the 7 month wait. I hope the chapter was worth the wait. I absolutely love you if you're reading this. Review. The next chapter won't come out until I get two more chapters of Homecoming Court. I really want to work on this story so I hope it will be soon. Have a good summer.


End file.
